The Classics
by penofjade
Summary: A HitsuKarin story based off the writing prompt "Music." What would happen if Toshiro realizes Karin likes classical music?


A/N: Here's another fanfic based off a writing prompt. This one was supposed to be a HitsuKarin story dealing with music. _This_ is what my mind came up with...Am I weird, or what? Please enjoy! I own no one and nothing...Sad day.

* * *

><p>It was nice to be back at the house. She'd been away at school on and off for two years, with little to call her back to the place where she'd spent her childhood. In fact, it was the first break she'd had where the college soccer team hadn't had either a training camp or a game. Sure, she'd visited a weekend here and a weekend there, but that was barely enough time to see anyone, let alone feel settled in. This time, though, she was back for three whole weeks and ready to enjoy it.<p>

However, at that exact moment, she had the entire place completely to herself. Sighing deeply, she switched on some music, then plopped down on the living room couch. A good, steady rock beat came out of the speakers and she allowed the hard rhythm to rise and fall around her. Pointing the remote towards the player, she switched songs. This time it was a little softer, but still not quite what she was looking for.

Few realized how important music was to Karin. It had always been that way, though. Her mother had sung to them all before she'd died, so perhaps it had something to do with that. Either way, Karin's life had grown increasingly attached to melody and beat, to the point where she was now minoring in it. Hitting the button again, she waited for the next song to begin.

She smiled as the strains of a lovely classical piece came towards her. It was crisp and clean and blew the notes in a softly contemplative way. It was graceful and intent and then the notes picked up and danced along so fast that they were nearly invisible. It reminded her of a soccer game. Much of the game was slow, but, for brief moments, the players would act as one and attack the ball with a fervor otherwise hidden away.

As the music continued, she lay down and let it wash over her. Her mind tried to fit a name to the piece. Finally, she realized it was Vivaldi's _Summer_.

* * *

><p>Toshiro approached the Kurosaki residence carefully, wanting to surprise the girl who had finally come home for an extended visit. Upon reaching the door, he could hear the strains of music from inside, which confused him slightly. It was classical music, something he enjoyed secretly. Yuzu wasn't at home, and he could only sense Karin inside, so who was listening to it? Opening the door carefully, he managed to enter the house undetected. Moving so that he could see the living room, he was unable to visually locate the soccer player. Walking in a step farther, he manged to catch sight of her knee over the back of the couch.<p>

As he peered down at her, he was struck by how much she'd grown over the two years she'd been away. Her hair was longer now and her face had lost much of its childish roundness. She'd grown in other areas, as well, but he tried to not gawk in that direction. What caught and held his attention were her expressions. While her eyes were closed, she was anything but asleep. As she listened, she smiled and gave tiny nods every few seconds. Toshiro was shocked, to say the least. Karin listened to classical?

As the song ended, her eyes opened and she nearly shrieked seeing the white-haired young man standing only a foot or so from her. Shooting up from the couch, she demanded, "How long had you been standing there?" Her face was flushed a bit as she asked, and she would not meet his eyes.

"A few minutes..." He didn't want to embarrass her, but he was curious, so he asked, "How long have you listened to classical?"

"I...well...that is..." She seemed to be hunting for the right words, finally settling on, "How did you get in here?"

He chuckled and took a seat on the armrest. "How do I normally get in?"

"But I locked the door!"

"So?"

"Toshiro, you had no right to just barge in like that!"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Karin. Classical music is amazing when you know how to listen." He spoke calmly, understanding she was going to question _him_ now.

Sure enough, she perked up and asked, "_You_ listen to classical?"

Sighing, he nodded, crossing his arms. "It's nice to listen to something without words every once in awhile...especially when one's lieutenant is as noisy as mine."

Karin laughed before saying, "Some of the songs remind me of a soccer game. Every thing's pretty reserved until all the energy comes rushing out for a minute or two. Then it's back to feeling out the opponent again."

"That's an interesting analogy...I'd never thought about it that way before, but you have a point."

"And some songs remind me of people...That was Vivaldi's _Summer_, but he did four pieces, one for each of the seasons. This one," here she changed the song until she found the proper one, "reminds me of Yuzu. It's his _Spring_ piece." They listened for a minute or two, then she changed it again. "And _this_ one reminds me of Ichigo..."

"Which one is this?" Toshiro asked, tilting his head slightly as he listened.

Karin laughed before saying, "_Autumn_. For some reason, I see him when I hear it. Very proud and sure of himself."

Now it was the captain's turn to laugh. "I see your point," he agreed, following the notes as they rose and fell. "But those are only three of the four. Does the last one remind you of anyone?"

He caught a slight blush once again cover her cheekbones, although it faded quickly. "_Winter_? Yeah...It reminds me of someone, too..."

"Who?"

She didn't answer, but changed the song one more time, sinking down onto the couch as she allowed the last of the four seasons entry into the living room. As the notes began a brief staccato, he smiled slightly. It was very nice, dainty but powerful at the same time, like ice. After the song played for a minute or two more, he turned and asked her again, "Who does it remind you of?" He was quite curious, actually. The song was one he could easily grow to enjoy.

The room was silent except for the song for a moment or two. Finally, she said, looking down, "You."

"Me?" he was shocked. "Why does it remind you of me?"

"I don't really know..." She didn't seem inclined to give him any more of answer than that.

"You don't know?"

"It just...feels like you. That's all." She still wouldn't meet his gaze. He could tell she was getting embarrassed again, but he couldn't seem to let it go.

"Feels like me?"

"The notes. The way they move, it reminds me of how you fight. It's easy for people to underestimate you, but then, all of a sudden, you bring out this massive amount of power...I know! It's silly! Just forget about it!" She shot up from the couch, but found herself blocked from moving any farther.

Toshiro was now standing less than a foot in front of her, essentially keeping her trapped between himself and the couch. As he stepped slightly nearer, her only options were to either fall backwards or grab him. Not wanting him to have _that_ much added height, she chose the latter. Gripping him by both arms, she finally looked him in the eye. What she saw nearly had her letting go.

His eyes, which had always been an amazing shade of teal, held an intensity she had never seen before. Blinking and swallowing hard, she tested him to see if she could make him step back. No luck. He didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"Toshiro?" she asked, as he had frozen where he was.

"I've missed you, Karin," he murmured softly, almost too low for her to hear.

She was going to ask him what he meant, but was stopped short as he wrapped both arms around her waist and drew her flush against him. As her mouth opened in question, his descended until it was hovering directly over hers.

"Only _you_ would tell me that I remind you of a classical piece entitled _Winter_..." His voice smiled as he spoke, and then he lowered his head the rest of the way.

She barely had time to take in a lungful of air before he was taking it from her. As the moments flew by, she managed to raise her arms and grab his hair, holding on for dear life.

When he finally pulled back, he looked down at her and said, "What if I told you I had a song for you, too?"

All she could do was blink.

Smiling, he kissed the corner of her mouth, then pulled back again and hummed the opening to the song.

When Karin realized what he was referring to, she let out a laugh, both arms still wrapped around his neck. "I remind you of the _Russian Dance _from 'Nutcracker'?"

* * *

><p>Reviews? You don't have to...I can't make you, but I do enjoy getting nice reviews ^.^<p> 


End file.
